<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Fairytale by CamelliaErica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458575">Broken Fairytale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelliaErica/pseuds/CamelliaErica'>CamelliaErica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Senior Secret Love: Puppy Honey, ซีรีส์รุ่นพี่ Secret Love | Puppy Honey, รุ่นพี่ Secret Love | Senior Secret Love (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, M/M, Magic AU, fairytale, fairytale AU, royal au, slight mutual pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelliaErica/pseuds/CamelliaErica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom of Green Hearts, that's where our story begins. The story about two young men, the soon-to-be king Rome, and his best friend Pick.</p><p>Two best friends with their lives entangled together by the red string of fate.<br/>Two best friends living their perfect lives, full of happines.</p><p>Until one day Rome gets kidnapped and nothing is the same after that</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pick/Rome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom of Green Hearts, that’s where our story begins. The story about two young men, the soon-to-be king Rome, and his best friend Pick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two best friends with their lives entangled together by the red string of fate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pick and Rome met many years ago when Pick was employed at the castle. After some initial hesitation, caused mostly by Pick’s fear to interact with someone of Rome’s position and status, they have become inseparable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rome has always been cheerful, affectionate person. Proper and presentable when he had to be, in front of the public, doing his duties as a good son and the future king. When he was away from prying eyes however, he could be pretty clingy to people he likes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pick, on the other hand, didn’t like people and interacting with them at all, preferring to stay away from them and in silence. He seemed cold and grumpy most of the time, especially to strangers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opposites attracts, they say. And that may be the reason why Pick and Rome were drawn together since the very start, quickly becoming friends and then getting closer and closer, proud wearing the title of “best friends”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rome’s cheerfulness and clinginess and constant hugs rubbed on Pick too and he warmed up to the ‘little prince’ as he liked to call him. More precisely ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> little prince’ but only when they were alone. Rome would always cutely giggle and blush a little at that pet name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, at first Pick found it really inappropriate. Who ever heard about the prince being friends with mere secretary boy, more being hugged by him everyday? But Rome didn’t mind and even the closest people to them didn’t say anything, so he loosened up about that and decided to just go with the flow, enjoying Rome’s presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s how they lived their lives, Rome preparing to be the king in the future and Pick promoted to Rome’s personal assistant and advisor, staying by his side, supporting him in his everyday duties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Best friends. Rome called them soulmates once and Pick laughed it off, but the more he thought about it, the more he thought that maybe, maybe Rome was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was nice and happy and they lived their perfect lives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until that day came. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rome was doing his best not to yawn. The meeting he was in was so incredibly boring. But he couldn’t leave, he had to sit there and pay attention. And look pretty. He was the prince after all, the representative. His father might be the king and the most important person in the kingdom right now, but Rome was getting ready to take over in a few years. He didn’t mind doing that, but what bothered him were the boring meetings and small talks and having to constantly smile at people and converse with them. Can’t they just get to the point quickly?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome didn’t mind smiling and talking, he was always happy and cheerful child. But he would rather smile at people close to him, and chat with his best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick, despite being Rome’s personal assistant and in theory supposed to be at this meeting with him, wasn’t there today. He had other things to also take care of and today was the unfortunate day he couldn't be there with Rome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome couldn’t wait for him to get back home. They will have their favourite tea to warm up in the cold day and then they’ll talk about nothing and everything. Rome was looking forward spending time with his best friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick wasn’t fond of people. He prefered to stay aside, most preferably alone. Rome was the only person whose presence he not only seemed not mind, but also enjoyed. Rome really couldn’t wait to complain to him about this boring meeting. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rome was chatty person and Pick always patiently listened, never judging him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he could steal a hug or two too. Pick hated physical contact but when it came to Rome, he never resisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome smiled to himself thinking about his best friend’s grumpy face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome planned to take his book and read outside, while the sun was still up and it was relatively warm. Of course, he had to dress up warmly, but he still prefered to read a bit outside. Their garden was big and full of flowers and various herbs and Rome loved to spend his free time there. It helped him to calm down, it was familiar. It reminded him of his mother too. His mom knew every herb growing there, every flower and it’s magical powers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mom was very talented with magic. Actually, there were very few people who could still manage magic, at this times it was very rare. But Rome’s mom was very talented. She practiced light magic and loved to help people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She left them few years ago, passing away from some illness. Rome wouldn’t ever get through that time without his best friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since Rome was a small child, everyone thought he will inherit his mother’s talent. But that never happened. Rome was talented person in many things, and thanks to his mother had impressive theoretical knowledge about magic, but he was never able to practise it himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was sensitive to certain things though. You could call it some sort of sixth sense if you want, he somehow could read people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s how he knew that behind Pick’s grumpy face and closed behaviour was hiding soft and gentle soul. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s how he knew that the wizard sitting right across him at the meeting table was bad news. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His name was Din, that’s how he introduced himself before and he was very keen on making a deal with Rome’s father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome was sure he did dark magic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wizards were rare. The kingdom needed them to help their people. The king needed them on his side. But Rome was uncomfortable around this one. He didn’t like the looks he was sending him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He met Din some time before. They met at random and chatted a bit. Din was only a bit older than Rome himself, probably younger than Pick. He didn’t reveal to be a wizard when they first met, but Rome knew it anyway. At first, he didn’t realized why he was feeling so weird, but it dawned upon him later that it was dark magic he felt. The exact opposite of what his mother always radiated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome was sure he’ll never have to meet that guy again. And he was more than happy about that. Until today, when Din suddenly showed up at the meeting with Rome’s dad. The smiles he kept sending Rome’s way seemed almost creepy and Rome did his best to ignore them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s gonna be over soon. The meeting is gonna end and you can go to read and then P’Pick will be back home. Just a little bit longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If only that sudden strange feeling of anxiety in his chest would go away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. II.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pick was very busy that day. He was preparing Rome’s birthday party and it was kind of supposed to be a surprise, and honestly, it was quite hard for him to keep something a secret in front of Rome. That little cheeky guy just managed to get everything out of him somehow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick sighed. He was very tired and the only thing he wanted was to get home and rest. Maybe spend some time with his best friend. He would never acknowledge it aloud, but he missed his smiles and hugs pretty badly right now. And they seen each other that morning, it wasn’t even that long ago. But Pick felt that nobody else understood him as well as Rome, nobody read through him so well. Rome could cheer him up, Rome could babble to make him smile, Rome knew when to be silent and let him rest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So yeah, Pick missed his best friend pretty badly, thank you very much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Running through his list of things to do, Pick finally clapped the pen close and decided that that’s all for today. He sat a few minutes more, closing his eyes, holding his head in his hands. He had an awful headache for quite a few hours now and he felt so exhausted. He was just tired and overworked, he knew he needed to rest. He could maybe have a nice cup of tea to warm himself up and then let Rome to hug him to all his heart content. Maybe he would allow himself to take a nap in his arms. Yes, that could do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick smiled softly thinking about the prince. He will be surely complaining about being left alone for so long, with his duties. Pick imagined Rome pouting and he chuckled, oh how fond he was of his best friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finishing up the last paper, Pick got up to leave. As he stood up way too quickly, his head spinned, and he got dizzy. Together with that, he realized that there was this weird, creeping feeling of anxiety spreading up through his chest. As if something bad was about to happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick slowly steadied himself, waiting for a few seconds until the dizziness went away. He had to get home, he was seriously tired. He left the room swiftly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> That weird anxiety feeling didn’t disappear though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After dropping his stuff in his room and taking some painkillers for his headache, Pick went to search for his best friend. Rome wasn’t in his rooms, so he expected to find him in the library where the younger boy liked to spend his time, reading fantasy books and fairytales. He always liked to tell Pick about what he read, telling stories about princesses and knights in shining armor. He liked stories about love, he was cheesy like that. And Pick loved to listen to him, no matter how silly those stories sounded to him sometimes. Pick was never a romantic person, he was more practical. Exact opposite of Rome who just loved to get lost in fairy tales. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The library was empty when Pick entered. Only open window that brought cold air inside. Pick went to it and closed it so the room didn’t get any colder. Who knows for how long it has been opened. It wasn’t season to leave the windows open for long, the spring was just slowly approaching and it could get really cold outside. Pick stared outside for a while through the closed window. It was dark already and he could see his own reflection. He looked like a ghost, even more pale than usual, the reflection making him almost disappearing on the edges. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick felt that strange feeling of anxiety creeping back to his chest again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He left the library and continued to search for his adorable little friend. Oh how he loved his smile. It sometimes seemed that Rome had a specific kind of lovely and warm smile saved only for him. But of course, that was a nonsense and maybe wishful thinking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the maids told him she saw Rome reading in the garden. But that was some time ago already, when the sun was still up. It was too dark and too cold for him to be out at this hour anyway. Pick could feel the unexplainable anxiety getting heavier in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome loved the garden, oh he did love it so much. Naming every flower that bloomed there. He knew their healing abilities and which spells you could use them for, despite not trying to actually make them. He once joked he would make love potion to make Pick fall in love with him. They both laughed at that idea back then, but now when Pick thought about it, he didn’t find it funny anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome loved his garden, it wouldn’t be surprising for Rome to spend time there, to even fall asleep there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was too cold for sleeping outside, wasn’t it? It would be really irresponsible and not even a bit like Rome. He loved to be warm and comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite Rome’s knowledge about spells and magic in general, he wasn’t a wizard. He said he didn’t have the talents and abilities. Magicians were pretty rare at this time. They had some special gift to make magic, to make spells work, which most of the people didn’t have. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick have met only two in his life. One of them was Rome’s mother - she was the kindness person he had ever met in his life. She did gentle, light magic to help people. She was one of the reasons why he got so close to Rome, she welcomed him warmly into their castle despite him being just a mere servant boy. She made him feel equal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was years ago - and then Rome’s mother passed away. Everyone was devastated. It was another reason why Pick and Rome become so close - Rome needed someone to support him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pick entered the gardens and shivered with cold. The thought that Rome might be still there reading was crazy. But there was something that made Pick not to turn away and continue to Rome’s favourite spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The more Pick thought about it, the stronger his anxiety grew. There was probably no reason to feel like that, but the more he thought about it… Rome knew which time he were to get back home and usually would wait for him already… The fact that he wasn’t looking for him impatiently, jumping around and demanding hugs was very unusual.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second wizard Pick met was actually recently. He showed up one day out of nowhere and showed interest in Rome. Pick hated him out of principle and Rome was just smiling and conversing politely, clearly not interested in any way. He confessed to Pick later that that wizard was emitting dark aura and that his presence was making him quite uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick got so mad hearing that, but there wasn’t much he could do, Rome had to keep some decorum in front of his guest to keep face. That were the rules. Pick couldn’t do anything, unless he wanted to be thrown out. Rome was tied by decorum and rules, Pick by the fact that he was just an employee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not to mention that dark magic part, you don’t want to mess with that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your highness?” Pick called into the garden, shivering with the cold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rome?” There was no answer and the silence felt defeating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick went further, to Rome’s favourite spot, his steps quickening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rome?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a book lying on the ground, it’s pages open and bend and even torn. It also looked as if someone stepped on it. Under further inspection Pick noticed that it was Rome’s favourite book of fairy tales. There was no way Rome would let this happen to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick’s anxiety turned into fear. Something happened. The only proof was the book lying on the ground, but he just knew that something was wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rome?” He called out, desperate. The only answer was the silence. He picked up the book and ran back into the castle. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. III.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a dream. Or was it a memory? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome stood in the middle of his garden, surrounded by blooming flowers. It was shortly after his mother passed away, but he didn’t remember this day in sadness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was shining lightly and the wind nicely blew through his hair. It was pleasant and really nice. Rome was alone, he ran away from the depressing walls of the palace. The garden was always his place of solitude, his escape. He felt safe here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was sitting on a bench in his favourite corner, holding a book of fairy tales in his hands. People would say he is already too old for it, but reading about princesses and heroic knights and fairies and love made him feel at peace. He loved stories since he was a little child and fairy tales stayed always his favourite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held the book in his hands. It was an old book and its cover was getting dirty, no matter how good care he took of it. Closing his eyes, Rome inhaled the fresh air that was surrounding him. He felt calm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loud footsteps interrupted his peace and he tensed after he heard someone calling for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your highness!” the person approached him with quick steps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome relaxed after he realized who it was and closed his eyes again, holding his book to his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did I said about calling me that?” He mumbled in the direction of his friend. They didn’t call each other best friends back then, but they were pretty close already. Rome sometimes wondered what would happen if Pick wasn’t there with him after he lost his mom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wouldn’t be there now anymore, he was sure of that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are the prince. I’m just a servant. What am I supposed to call you?” Pick retorted. He could be stubborn about stuff like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Rome. Call me that. Also stop calling yourself a servant. You are my friend first and foremost.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s appropriate-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shut up.” Rome finally opened his eyes and looked at his friend. “Do you really enjoy having this conversation over and over again? As I said many times before, I’m the prince and my word is what applies. And nobody can dare to say anything. So relax, puppy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you just call me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome giggled and stood up, put his book on the bench and went to Pick, throwing his arms around Pick’s neck. Pick stood there without moving a bit awkwardly, looking down at his friend a bit hesitatingly. He still couldn’t get used to how touchy Rome was. Not to mention it didn’t deem exactly appropriate. What would people say? But Rome didn’t mind so Pick tried not to think about it too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Puppy. I called you puppy because you look like an adorable puppy,” Rome answered, grinning happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are crazy,” Pick signed but couldn’t help but smile at the younger boy. Rome was always a sunshine, nobody could stay in bad mood around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick reached a bit tentatively to gently run his fingers through Rome’s hair. He was rewarded with the brightest happiest smile ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed standing like that for a while, in their own peaceful world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick lost his balance and accidentally stepped on a flower. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Rome picked the little flower of the ground, “you crushed it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Pick apologised quickly. He knew how Rome cared for his garden. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Rome gently held the broken flower in his palm, observing it. It was damaged for good, its leaves completely crushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his free hand, Rome reached for Pick’s hand and held it tightly. Pick wanted to ask what is he doing, but Rome was focused staring on the destroyed flower in his palm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was warm, their joined hands. Rome felt so happy at that moment. Happiness and warmth  spreading through his whole body. Then, the little flower in his hand went back to life. Its damaged petals healed itself slowly, the flower sitting on Rome’s palm as if he just picked it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What-” he could hear Pick’s shocked whisper, but it sounded like in faraway distance. Rome looked up at him in awe, speechless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>None of them understood what just happened, but at the same time it felt just right. Rome reached the flower towards Pick and Pick accepted it slowly, holding it in his palm carefully not to crush it again. It was a miracle neither of them understood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A butterfly flew around them as they stood there, smiling at each other, still holding hands, feeling happiness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But something was wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They weren’t alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that wasn’t how the memory went. It was one Rome’s happiest memories, to be honest. But back then, they were alone. They talked, never stopped holding hands, until it got too cold and then returned back to the castle for dinner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They held hands the whole time because nobody could see them. Because they were alone and happy and nobody could say anything or judge them. Best friends in their own little world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But not this time. They weren’t alone this time. There was a dark shadow in the middle of the sunny day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s how Rome knew something was wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s how he knew this wasn’t real.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t his happy memory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>x</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pain. Throbbing pain in his head. Disorientated, Rome tried to open his eyes but everything was blurry. After seconds of staring at the ceiling, he realized that he doesn’t recognize his surroundings. Fear pierced his mind. It was hard to think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hello there, prince, finally awake?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He recognized that voice. He recognized that feeling of darkness and despair that enveloped him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“P’Din?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Rome. That’s me. Finally I have you only for myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was going on? Rome forced himself to sit up. He could feel Din’s gaze piercing through him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room he was in was small and almost empty. White walls, small table with a chair and apparently some sort of sofa Rome was lying on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dark wizard was leaning on the wall across the room, staring at him with smirk on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Rome managed to get out. He was confused, not understanding what’s happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why was he here? His head hurt so much, he felt dizzy and nothing made any sense. Was this a bad dream? It felt like one. Blurry, closed in a room with a person he didn’t want to ever talk to--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where is P’Pick? He should be here with him to shoo the bad dream away… He was always there with him when Rome needed him…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pii…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now thinking of it, P’Pick wasn’t with him today at all. Rome was waiting for him to come home but he was late… And then the dark magician interrupted his waiting for his best friend… Din sneaked up to him with a smirk and wanting to chat and then Rome woke up here--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then it suddenly clicked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you kidnap me?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now now, no need to use such big ugly worlds, don’t you think?” The tall man stepped closer and Rome felt himself shiver in fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want from me?” Rome tried not to show how frightened he was, he pretended to be brave, yet the other man probably heard the shiver in his voice. Rome eyed the door at the other side of the room, what were his chances he would get there before the other man gets him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Probably none given how weak he felt, the headache making him want to throw up. Not to mention the dark magic part. What could Din do to him if he tried to run away? He probably made sure it was impossible for him to even try...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din sat up on the couch next to him. Rome leaned away as far as possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know why I am here,” he spoke after few more moments of staring at Rome, “as a wizard I can smell another one of my kind from far away. You, little one, emit strong energy. Your magic is strong, I can tell. Imagine what we could achieve together with our magic combined. We would be invincible. You and me, what do you say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome stared at him in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You kidnapped me to ask me to join you? That’s kinda strange way to go about it, no?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was impossible for us to be alone to talk about something as important like this. You are always followed by that dog of yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t talk about him like that!” Rome spat angrily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pii, Pick, where are you??</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are feisty, little one, I like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome stared at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what do you say? Join me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You miscalculated. I don’t have any magic. My mum had it, but I didn’t inherit it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t lie to me. I could feel it so strongly even from a long distance. And I can definitely feel it now.” He moved even closer, observing Rome’s every movement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rome was terrified. He had to get out of here, but he felt so weak and his head hurt so badly--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rome?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was he hearing things now? What was happening to his head? He would swear he heard Pick voice calling him, inside his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pii! I need you! Help! I’m here! Pii! Pick!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rome tried to focus his eyes back to Din who was still staring at him, as if trying to eat his soul.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have any magic,” Rome got out, everything was spinning and he felt like he will puke any minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you are a little liar,” Din retorted, his voice dangerous. Holding Rome’s chin in his hand, he made Rome forcefully look at him. It hurt, where his fingers touched, gripping a bit too hard. “And little liars must be punished.” His smirk was dark and sickening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“DON’T TOUCH ME!” Rome didn’t know where he took the strength to raise his voice. But Din was suddenly not touching him anymore, instead he was at the other side of the sofa as if some strong force threw him away, holding onto his hand, that was suddenly red as if something burned it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Rome was in his right mind, he would notice the fear that took a place in Din’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think about my offer,” was the last words Rome heard before darkness enveloped him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was spinning. Turning and spinning, spirals of consciousness and darkness. Spirals of headache and blurriness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pii… Pii… I where are you? Pii…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pick…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pii…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a loud crash and then he was there, in Rome’s dream, at the edge of Rome’s consciousness. Rome could see him but couldn’t hear him. Rome could see him. Rome could feel him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The love of his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His P’Pick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was safe now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then everything went black.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. IV.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Silent beeping was what brought Pick back to reality. His mind was cloudy and he couldn’t open his eyes. It was hard to think. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was some commotion in the background, some noise that didn’t belong there, his fogged mind not making any sense of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is Pick?? I need to see him, now!” Rome’s desperate voice cut through the fog.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Pick wanted to call out but he couldn’t find his voice. The only thing he managed to do was a slight hum. He tried to open his eyes but the light was too bright and his eyelids so heavy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seconds later he felt Rome’s small figure running to him, hugging him as if his life depended on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was when it hit him, all the memories of what happened. The fear of almost losing Rome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome laid himself curled up on his chest, clinging to him and Pick could feel wet tears soaking his clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick wanted to hold the boy, to tell him that everything is okay now, but his body refused to move, he couldn’t find the strength. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy sobbed and Pick could hear him repeating his name again and again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he managed to move his hand to put it around his little prince. He felt that Rome stopped crying, just clung to him more tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t cry,” he managed to whisper. “Rome.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, he let the darkness envelop him again. But he knew that everything will be okay now, Rome was safe, they were safe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he woke up again, the weight of Rome’s body on his was gone. He slowly opened his eyes and it was easier to keep them open now. Blinking slowly, he let them adjust. He recognized that he is in a hospital room at the first glance. His whole body felt kinda numb, after long time lying in the same position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was an IV connected to his arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt weight on his other hand. Turning his head to the side, he could see that there was other bed glued to his one, with a person lying next to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rome was covered almost up to the chin by a blanket. Pick wondered that maybe he was cold, he used to be like that sometimes when he got too exhausted. And he must be so exhausted after what he went through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like it all wasn’t real, like everything that happened was a bad dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rome was clutching his hand tightly. His eyes were closed and he seemed to breathe calmly, Pick was sure he was asleep, but the moment he felt Pick’s movement, Rome’s eyes were wide open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pii?” Rome’s soft voice cracked a little and there were tears in the corners of his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rome...” Pick breathed out, his voice shaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to hug you, but they put a needle in me,” Rome almost childishly whined as he showed up his other arm that has IV in it, the tube too short for him to move closer to Pick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick squeezed his hand tighter. “You can hug me all you want after they get all the medicine they need in you, deal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome smiled sweetly at him but Pick still felt the shadow in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal,” he whispered, closing his eyes for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling, pii?” Rome asked softly after minutes of silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick thought about it for a few long moments. “I don’t know,” he answered eventually. “It seems that nothing hurts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good. They said you have bunch of bruises but you’ll be okay soon. It seems that you fainted because of too much stress.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick hummed. “What about you? How are you feeling?” He was afraid to ask. He was afraid of the answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… some bruises too. Apparently there were some sort of drugs in my bloodstream. I feel like sleeping forever, but my body will be okay, eventually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And… your mind?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like some switch was turned off and Rome’s face suddenly left all it’s pretended cheerfulness. “I… I don’t know,” he whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick felt something crush in his heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pii… What happened? I don’t remember much.” Rome’s voice was barely above a whisper. Pick swallowed loudly, fighting to get the words out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I brought you home. Nobody else even knew you were gone, Rome. They didn’t know! But I knew something is wrong. I--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I heard your voice inside my head</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard you… inside my head. You were screaming for help and I didn’t know what to do… where are you, how to find you, how to save you. Only thing I knew is that you were scared and that I need to find you right now-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome stared at him, expresion unreadable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Loud and clear. I was so scared I’m gonna lose you, I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here,” Rome interrupted softly, “you saved me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m okay now</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you really?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Guess time will tell,” Rome answered. Neither of them realizing that part of their conversation was not even spoken aloud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are safe now. He is gone. He is not gonna hurt you anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. Thank you, P’Pick. For saving me. I was so scared, you know? But then you appeared and I-” Rome ended up sobbing, tears staining his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick let go off his hand to wipe them away, but Rome searched back for his hand in panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would do it again anytime, “ he replied. “You can’t even imagine how relieved I am to have you back here in one piece. I’m not leaving your side ever, you understand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving you either. Ever. You are never getting rid of me,” he was full on crying now and Pick wanted to desperately reach to him to hug him, but the IV in his arm didn’t allow him such movement. The same for Rome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I could hug you, and never let you go,” Pick sighed. Rome smiled through his tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same here. At least we can be this close together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did they join our beds anyway? Not that I’m complaining.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I woke up I freaked out when I couldn’t see you anywhere and after they finally told me you are in the next room I kinda refused to leave you and they needed to put the needle in me, so… yeah,” Rome said, getting embarrassed. It was really embarrassing, thinking about how he reacted, but he just needed to see Pick at that moment. Nothing else mattered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome moved closer to Pick, as far as the needle in his arm let him. Pick did the same and soon Rome was lying with his head leaning on Pick’s shoulder. It wasn’t ideal but it was enough for that moment. They never stopped holding hands, their fingers entwined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Many question were left unanswered, a long conversation needed to take a place. But it was not the time and place for that.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. V.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rome still felt dizzy when they let them out of the hospital, but he was grateful that he can go home, to place familiar and comfortable. His rooms and his bed, that’s what he looked forward to be the most. To curl into a ball and sleep for a few more days and forget about everything. If he can fall asleep, that’s it…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But first, his father, the king, called both Rome and Pick into his private office. It was time to do what he was trying to avoid the whole time - to talk about what happened and face the question and answers he was scared of. Rome didn’t want to. He already told his dad roughly what happened and he was sure Pick did too, and he really didn’t want to bring it up again. Forget that it ever happened, bury it deep inside himself and sleep it off as any other bad day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they entered the king’s office, Rome’s dad was sitting behind his desk, going through some papers. He smiled at them when they arrived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling boys?” The king welcomed them, his voice gentle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Been better,” they both answered at the same time, while Rome run to hug his dad tight before sitting down in a chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome felt nervous and he wasn’t sure why. Pick didn’t seem to share his discomfort as he sat himself on the sofa. Rome wished he could feel as calm as Pick looked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about dragging you here boys,” the king started, “but we need to talk about what happened. Let’s do it quickly, so you can both go rest, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both nodded and the king sighed deeply, his face troubled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First of all, I want to apologise to you Rome. I never expected this to happen. I did background check on Din the moment Pick mentioned you were uncomfortable around him...” Rome looked at Pick curiously. He didn’t know that he told his dad that. Rome didn't tell him himself, because he didn’t want to bother with unimportant things…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...We found that he is harmless. His magic is weak and he is not able to use it properly. You felt it because it was there, but overall, it’s not a threat. I failed to take in consideration he might pull out some stunt like what he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But don’t worry, he is not going to hurt you anymore, I personally took care of that,” the king’s smile was scary and Rome felt shiver run down his spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry son, I underestimated him. It seems that he somehow drugged your drink right in front of my eyes and I didn’t even notice. I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad, it’s not your fault... “ Rome’s voice was silent and he was fighting tears. He didn’t know how to react. What to make of it. What to think of it… But it wasn’t his dad’s fault. He knew that. He shouldn’t blame himself...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The king was silent for few long moments, before he continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, to get over this quickly. Pick, why were you the only one who knew Rome was gone and how did you know where to find him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something boiled inside Rome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pa what are you implying?!” What was he saying? Why did it sounded like he was blaming Pick for what happened?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down son. I’m not implying anything. While we roughly know what happened, there are still many questions we need answers to… Let’s try to put the whole story together, yeah?” The king asked gently. “I need to know what exactly happened, not only for the safety of our kingdom, but mostly for your own safety, my boys. Every detail, even the most crazy and seemingly small you can remember can be important.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rome opened his mouth to talk, but he couldn’t. His mind froze and he couldn’t detangle the cloud of fear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m scared</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rome,” Pick spoke softly, kneeling in front of him, holding his hand in his gently. “I know it’s hard, but let’s try to get it out. It will help to keep you safe in the future. It will help you understand it all. After that you can forget about everything, okay? We can pretend it never happened, if that’s what you want.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m scared,” the younger man repeated, aloud this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's gonna be okay, trust me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pick was smiling at him gently, but how could he have such confidence in it? How could he know it really is gonna be okay?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome got up from his seat and walked towards the window. A withering rose in a glass on the windowsill caught his attention. He picked up the dying bud. Someone forgot to replace the water there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking back, he sat cross legged on the sofa, next to Pick. The other two men in the room were watching him, but he paid them no mind, lost in his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a deep sigh, he slowly started talking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything is kind of blurry…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay. Tell us what you remember.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome nodded, staring at the rose in his hands. His fingers gently touched its petals. It was white, symbol of innocence. How fitting; withered, broken, taken away from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… He was staring at me during the whole meeting before, not even trying to be subtle,” Rome shivered slightly. “But I thought none of it. It wouldn’t be the first creep I met. And it’s not like I had to see him ever again after, right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I went to the garden after the meeting, to read while waiting for Pick to come home. Then… Din was there. Why was he there? That’s my private garden, he was not supposed to be there! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, I was in that room… White walls, so empty and dull. He was there too. But he didn’t make any sense. My head was hurting and everything was spinning. I wanted to run away so badly! But I felt so weak, I was so weak. I was so scared, so so scared. Then Pick showed up. I don’t remember anything after that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did he say why he kidnapped you?” The king asked gently. Rome was trembling badly but then Pick hugged him tight for a few moments and soon the younger was able to speak again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He wanted my magic, dad. He asked me to join him, that we could be invincible together. But I don’t have any magic. I don’t! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s a lie…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t understand it!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t have any magic, but at the same time I know saying that is a lie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But it’s not working.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The magic is not working</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m scared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rose was being crushed by Rome’s fingers. Pick reached for Rome’s hands, gently making his fingers to unclench.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh… Calm down bii…” He whispered softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick’s voice was like a soothing spell, Rome felt himself calming down slowly. He felt warmth spreading through his whole body from the spot where Pick’s fingers touched him. And like that, with each breath he took, the rosebud in his palms slowly came back to life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The king stared at them, shocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rome, what kind of magic do you have?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome shook his head violently, tears in his eyes. “Also I’m not sure, but I think I somehow burnt Din’s hand? Dad, I’m scared… I wish mum was there with me. She would understand what’s happening.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Rome, we are  gonna figure it out together,” Pick said gently, holding the younger boy in his arms again. Rome leaned into his warmth. It was crazy how much calmer he felt in Pick’s embrace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You are safe now</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The king watched their interaction with interest none of them noticed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Pick, your side of the story?” The king’s voice was laced with worry. Rome couldn’t tell what he was really thinking and that unsettled him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, ugh…,” Pick straightened up, “I… I don’t know what happened. I just suddenly become so fricking anxious, out of nowhere, my head hurt so badly… and when I arrived back home and couldn’t find Rome, I panicked so badly, I just knew that something bad happened. I didn't realize it at first, but now it all makes much more sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t know exactly how. I just know that I heard him crying for me to save him, he was calling... inside my head. He was so scared and I couldn’t help him, I didn’t know how... Everything is kind of  in a blurr, but the next thing I know I was knocking out the door to the room where Rome was held.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was there… Barely conscious and I was so scared that I was late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I punched the living shit out of that asshole who dared to hurt my prince. I don’t know how much I actually hurt him, but I definitely heard some bones crack. But honestly, I don’t know how it would end if the guards didn’t follow me. I’m not exactly strong and I didn’t think of taking any weapon with me. I was in such hurry. I didn’t even think about the dark magic he could use, the only thing I could think of was getting to Rome quickly. The guards took care of that asshole and I just took Rome back. Apparently I fainted after we got to safety.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The king took time to think about everything after Pick stopped talking. The silence felt deafening to Rome. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears and that was the worst. He had to fight the anxiety that was rising with every second it took.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The king sighed deeply before he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Light magic can’t be stolen. It must be given willingly. That’s why he didn’t just take it from Rome but tried to make you join him.“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome didn’t know what to do with that information, how to feel. He was feeling headache starting again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That thing you just did with the rose,” his father continued, “this wasn’t your first time you did that, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The first time it happened was shortly after mum passed away. We were in the garden with Pick and he accidentally crushed some flower but I somehow brought it back to life again. I tried to do it more times after that, but it never worked. Until today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The king was deep in thoughts. “Try to think about it, what’s the difference between the times it worked and when it didn’t?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome frowned. What did his tries had in common? The thought formed in his head almost immediately. He looked in Pick’s direction and found Pick already looking at him, his gaze firm and sure, his head nodding softly in encouragement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“P’Pick was with me. When it worked. It seems to work when he is with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The king nodded in acknowledgement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But Pick doesn't have any magic, I would know!” Rome protested loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” the king spoke slowly, “it seems to me that it comes from you, however only when Pick is around, am I right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you can communicate by thoughts also.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long pause while the king was thinking. Suddenly, Rome felt scared. He reached for Pick’s hand and the latter squeezed it tightly. Rome held his breath until his father’s next words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’ve read something about this long time ago. But it seems impossible…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” It was Pick who asked this time. Rome looked at him, focusing on him properly, and he could see, and mostly feel, that Pick only looked composed and calm. Under his thin shell he was scared, craving for answers just much as Rome did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soulmate magic. Two people’s magic connected to one another. It’s extremely rare thing and I don’t think there is many books on it. I’ll look into it properly as soon as possible.” The king sighed deeply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For now, boys, don’t stress over it. I know it’s scary, but it’s going to be okay, we will figure it out, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing again, the king added. “I hoped you’ll awaken at some point but I never imagined it will be under those circumstances. I’m so sorry son. So so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault dad…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>King’s smile was bitter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, some things got unfortunately out. I don’t want to disclose any more details to the public, but they will ask, eventually. I will have to make an official statement soon. Rome, I will need you to be there. You don’t have to talk to anyone, just show up and stay in the background, to show up that you are okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow after noon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. I can do that. Can P’Pick be there too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But dad… after that, can I maybe… don’t go to any meetings for some time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. You are excused from all your royal responsibilities for as long as you need. You too Pick, take a break, both of you. I want you to relax and recover properly. I’ll also book you some therapy sessions. Again, even Pick, if you want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both nodded their acknowledgement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Also, Pick. Choose what you want as a reward for saving my son. Do you want money? Property? Travel to some faraway country? We can’t give you higher position in the castle than what you already have, as you are turning into Rome’s personal advisor and basically second in command after the king once he decides to take the throne. Other than that I can give you anything you can think of to show my gratitude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome could see how stunned Pick was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… that's not necessary…” he stuttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I insist on that one,” the king replied firmly. “Take your time to think about it. Now go rest, boys. And don’t overthink things. Everything is going to be okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rome really wished that was going to be true.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. VI.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lying in his own bed felt incredibly comfortable after being stuck in hospital bed for who knows how long. He actually didn’t need to stay there for so long, but Rome needed to stay longer so they could make sure his body is okay, that the drugs were out of his system completely and had no more side effects on him. And no way in hell would Pick leave him even for a second in that sad looking hospital room. Rome hated hospitals since the time his mother passed and Pick just hoped the stay there didn’t bring back any bad memories to his already battered mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pick felt so incredibly tired. Physically, and mostly emotionally. The memory of not knowing what’s happening, of the fear, the idea of almost losing Rome-- The image of him lying there, unconscious, helpless, he felt like he is gonna go crazy from the thought alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome was safe and sound and okay, but it still didn’t stop that spiel of terrifying thoughts of ‘what ifs’. What if he didn’t arrive on time, what could happen to Rome then, what would happen if Din’s magic was actually strong, what if, what if...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pick opened his eyes abruptly. Rome was safe and okay, but was he really? What if everything was just some sort of dream, of hallucination to calm him down? He wasn’t there with him, what if Rome is terrified, alone-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick threw away the blanket and got out of the bed, not even bothering to put on his slippers. He needed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rome, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he needed to make sure that he is indeed okay, that he is really safe and nothing can harm him anymore--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sharply opening his door to run to his prince’s room, he was met with Rome’s small figure in front of his door, he seemed he was about to knock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked so small, like a fragile animal you could hurt by the bare gentle touch of your fingers, only in thin shirt and shorts he liked to sleep in. He seemed to be shivering, probably of the cold from being so barely clothed in a cold hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without giving yourself time to think, Pick caught Rome’s hand in his, tugging him inside his room without a word, and after closing the door, he brought him into tight hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome clung onto him as if it was the only thing that mattered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Pick asked as if he wasn’t himself about to run to the prince’s room just a second ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome shook his head, relaxing in the hug. Pick gently lead him to the bed, so they could sit on it and get more comfortable. Rome immediately slipped under the covers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t sleep,” he answered eventually, “and it was cold,” he added as if that answered everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick brought him closer to himself. “I couldn’t sleep either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sat like that, huddled close together for long minutes, but it was comfortable now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About what father said…” Rome started, hesitant. “Do you believe in what he said? In the soulmates thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick took time to think about it. The fact was, no matter how much he didn’t want to believe things like that, it was the only thing that made sense at this point. The only thing that made sense even with the things that happened past, and it would be stupid to lie to himself and to try to deny it, to deny the special bond they clearly had the whole time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you are not a person to believe in things like that. But Pii, doesn’t it make sense though?” Rome continued softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Pick answered eventually. “It’s a thing from your favourite fairytales, not from everyday life. But these past few days were nothing from normal life, so…” he sighed, his fingers absentmindedly caressing Rome’s arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel so lost,” Rome muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s gonna be okay,” Pick brought him into a hug, wanting to believe his own words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it really?” Rome’s voice sounded so broken, Pick’s heart hurt. He soothingly caressed his back, his hair, and Rome rested his head on Pick’s shoulder, sighing deeply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pii… I can’t stop thinking about… I can’t get it out of my head… I don’t know what he’s done to me, I don’t know how long I’ve been unconscious, I don’t even know how long I’ve been gone, I… I don’t remember almost anything, Pick, what did he do to me?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick didn’t know what to say to that. He could feel Rome tremble in his arms and there were tears wetting his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what he did to me,” Rome whispered, “and that thought scares me so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick felt rage burning through his veins, but he knew he had to stay calm. He could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rome’s fear, his helplessness, his pain. And he had an inkling that Rome can feel his emotions as well. It was something he didn’t understand even in slightest, but that was not the main issue at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to comfort the broken boy in his arms. Pick wanted to cry seeing him like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh… I’m here, okay? I’m gonna protect you from everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t ever leave me Pick… Please...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh… I’m not going anywhere, okay? I’m never gonna leave you, okay? Shh... “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Rome calmed enough, only gentle sobs could be heard. He rested his head on Pick’s chest, Pick’s arms holding him in protective embrace. They were silent, both lost in thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tshirt Rome had on slipped from his shoulder a bit, revealing a bruise that was hiding under it. That made Pick realize that there were more bruises all along his arms and who knows what was actually hiding under the clothes. Pick felt his anger raising again. He wanted to kill the one who caused it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tentatively, softly, Pick’s fingers touched the bruise on Rome’s shoulder, his carres gentle. As he traced the marks on the arm, he felt Rome shiver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you still cold?” he asked, stopping the movement, but Rome shook his head, looking at him with wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching out, Pick swept the stray strands of hair away from Rome’s forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time went still.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before even processing what is he doing, Pick leaned forward to kiss Rome. The younger man met him halfway without even a second of hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their mouths merged together and it was as if everything suddenly fell into the right place. Relief flooded Pick’s whole being. Rome was here, safe, in his arms and was kissing back. Pick felt Rome’s fingers clutching on his shirt. He held him even closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they parted, Rome was breathless. Pick felt his heart thundering inside his chest. Like a trapped bird trying to escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rome…” Pick whispered, gently putting their foreheads together. Rome was looking at him, clearly shy. Pick ran his fingers through the stands of Rome’s hair and Rome leaned into his touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pii…” Rome was breathless and Pick wondered if it was okay to kiss him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t have to wonder about it for a long time, because Rome himself leaned in for another kiss before he even managed to finish his thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling pleasing warmth spreading through his whole body, Pick wished they could melt together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can always try,” Rome giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Pick was baffled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think too loud.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick felt embarrassed. Did Rome really hear his thoughts? “It will take me time to get used to this telepathy thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same here. Don’t worry, we will figure it out,” the prince smiled sweetly, “But Pii… Could you maybe stop thinking and kiss me again instead?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t have to to ask twice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a second Pick wondered why he didn’t kiss Rome sooner, why it took almost losing him for Pick to get brave enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it didn’t matter at the moment, the only thing that mattered were Rome’s soft lips against his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could tell that Rome was really shy, Pick wasn’t sure but it was possible that these were the first kisses in his life; it’s not like he had much opportunities to go around and date people and get experience in intimacy. It made Pick feel strangely warm, the idea of being Rome’s first made him proud in a certain sense; and oh god, how much he wanted to claim the boy, to mark him as his so nobody else can even think about having him; how much he wanted to kiss him the whole night and-- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was brought back to reality by Rome’s shy giggle and then the boy hid his face in Pick’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can feel your thoughts, remember?” Rome looked up to him for a second, before hiding again, face flushed and lips swollen from all the kisses and the sight brought more inappropriate thoughts in Pick’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” He was embarrassed again and didn’t know how to react, so he just gently held Rome in his arms, trying to calm his own heavy breathing. He got a bit too excited for a moment and selfishly forgot to focus on the most important thing at the moment - Rome’s feelings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Pii~” There was firm certainty in the younger man’s gaze; Rome might’ve been shy but there was no trace of hesitation in his voice, his posture, his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome’s skin was warm when Pick tentatively ran his fingers under his t-shirt and he could feel Rome shiver and lean closer into the touch. Rome’s lips were searching for his and Pick was once again hit with a wave of need; a need to make sure Rome is here, safe in his arms, in one piece; the need to embrace him and never let him go; the need to kiss him and hold him and- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took him one glance at Rome’s hazed eyes, flushed cheeks and coy smile to know it’s alright to kiss him all night long.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. VII.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rome dreamt about his mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was there, standing right in front of him, clothed in her favourite dress. They stood at their favourite spot in their garden, but at the same time everything was in haze, as if the details in the background were blurred and nothing really focused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rome knew this was a dream but at the same time it felt like it wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mom stood there, with a beautiful smile on her lips. Rome wanted to run to her, to hug her and never let her go, but he somehow knew that if he did that, she would disappear instantly. So he just stood there, looking at her, trying to memorize every bit of her face, of her beautiful smile, of her kind gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom…” He felt tears in his eyes. He missed her so much. He felt so lost, so empty after she left him. Everything was dark back then and the darkness never fully left him to this day, always creeping in the back of his mind. The darkness that lurked around, luring him into its trap, making him want to step closer to it and follow to where his mom was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rome,” she was smiling, “look at you. All grown up. I’m so proud of you, my baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom… Come back to me please. I don’t know what to do. I feel so lost without you. So… alone.” Tears were streaming down his face and he couldn’t even find strength to raise his hand and wipe them down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile was sad now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t. I’m sorry, my baby. But you are not alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was right. It’s not like he was left completely alone. He still had dad who loved him and friends and that little ray of light in the form of Pick’s presence, always there, shining through the deepest parts of his personal darkness. The gentle light he could reach to, to follow, until he was not surrounded by dark anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mom was smiling at him again, warm and beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to ask her for advice about everything that happened, about the magic, about his relationship with Pick, about </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>; he wanted to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span> with her, to tell her how much he missed her, but something made him unable to speak. He could only stand there, looking at his mom who was slowly starting to fade away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so proud of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he was left alone with teary face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rome!” Pick’s scream brought Rome back to reality and it was as if someone threw bucket of ice at him. He felt disoriented and it was dark around him, fear piercing through his whole being. It took him a few long moments of gasping for air to realize that he was in Pick’s room, in his bed, lying next to him. It was dark because it was still middle of the night. Pick was sleeping but he was restless, tangled in the sheets and clearly having a nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rome realized that Pick probably called for him in his sleep, which was what woke him up. The fear he felt was not only his own, but a result of Pick’s nightmare. Rome couldn’t tell what exactly he was dreaming about, but he felt Pick’s panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running his fingers through Pick’s hair in attempt to calm him down, Rome felt tears in his eyes. He let them run openly down his face. It was freeing in a way. He missed his mom so much but she was right, he wasn’t alone. He had father to take care of, and most importantly he had Pick who he loved and who always took care of him. No matter what was happening they had each other. Things are going to be okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scooping Pick closer to himself, Rome held him in a tight embrace and that seemed to calm the older man down. Rome wasn’t sure if Pick was still sleeping or if he woken up, but he was finally calm, breathing evenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Rome woke up again, the sun rays were peeking inside the room through the curtains. He didn’t remember falling asleep after that dream about his mum he had. He probably cried himself to sleep without even realizing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly waking up now, he felt at peace. He could feel dried tears on his face, but there were no more of them left to cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sure that it wasn’t just a dream. He knew that mom visited him for real. It was just another thing to add on the pile of unexplainable things that happened lately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning to his side, Rome was greeted with Pick staring at him curiously. Oh, he didn’t even realize he was awake already. For how long was he watching him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a minute or so. You are cute when you are sleeping. You looked so peaceful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, the telepathy thing. It felt weird, Pick answering aloud to questions he didn’t even intended to ask. But at the same time it was natural, just like breathing, just as if it was meant to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were you crying?” Pick’s voice was soft as he touched Rome’s face gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rome smiled at him, reaching for his hand, entwining their fingers together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss mum so much. She visited me in my dream. Pii… I never told you this, but… after she left me… the truth is… if you weren’t there for me, I would follow to where she is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Pick was sad now. And Rome decided he never wanted to see him sad again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, of course he knows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew… even before, you know, this. I know you well, Rome. I can see the shadows in your eyes you try to hide…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes I still… think… about it. When the darkness appears again. That I… That I’m not strong to get through another days. That I’m not strong enough to become the king.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see the pain in Pick’s eyes, despite him trying to hide it, he could feel his hurt and confused emotions. But it helped to ease the stone he felt in his chest a bit and even more after Pick’s following words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might not see it, Rome, but you are very strong. Because you managed to get through everything. You are the strongest person I know. And when you don’t feel strong enough, I’m here to support you. I’ll lend you my strength whenever you need it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pick reached forward, shifting a bit so he could hold Rome in his arms. Rome felt himself relaxing, despite feeling that Pick was tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What have I done to deserve you?” he asked and Pick smiled at him, though Rome could see he was fighting tears. It hurt him badly, he never intended to make Pick hurting, but he needed to get the things out of his chest. Get it out and never speak about it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P’Pick…” he continued, deciding to say out everything,  “I can’t stop feeling that I’m relying on you too much. That I always take from you while not giving back enough…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true Rome, and you know that...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rome reached out to wipe the tear that spilled from Pick’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I rely on you too, in so many ways, without you I wouldn’t be who I am… God, I’m so scared of losing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Rome’s turn to feel tears in his eyes, but he decided to fight them and just cuddle closer to Pick’s embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for making you cry, Pii.” I</span>
  <em>
    <span> never want you to cry because of me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. You’ll be forgiven if you give me a kiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rome’s eyes widened as his face flushed immediately. Memories of last night’s kisses and heated touches flooded his mind and he quickly looked away, feeling shy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally looked up again, he could see Pick smirking at him. There were still traces of tears in the corners of his eyes but his usual teasing smile was back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rome couldn’t help it but feel nervous, despite knowing that there was nothing to be nervous about. This was just them, Pick and Rome, best friends since they met, and lovers now. It’s not like anything changed, their relationship just shifted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rome decided to kiss Pick’s cheek. He knew that the other man is going to tease him for his shyness, but he didn’t. Instead, Pick’s smile was full of fondness and he reached for Rome’s lips to kiss him properly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>x</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was standing at the balcony, looking down to the courtyard. There was small gathering of journalist down there and the king, Rome’s father, surrounded by his guards, was having small press-conference. Rome didn’t even know what his father was talking about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt uncomfortable, because he knew they were talking about him, about what happened. His father promised not to disclose any details, but that didn’t change the fact that everyone was staring at him curiously, some even shamelessly snapping photos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he had to be there, poker faced, pretending that everything was normal and nothing ever happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pick was there too, he was standing in a shadow a bit back on the balcony, hidden so the people couldn’t see him, but he was there, just barely out of reach and that was the only reason why Rome didn’t run away yet. He could feel, and see, whenever he looked at him,  that Pick was tense, but it was probably because he could feel Rome’s emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rome wasn’t paying attention to what was being said. He wanted nothing else but to curl into a ball under his covers and pretend the world doesn’t exist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone so weak doesn’t deserve to be our king!” There was a loud yell from the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything happened in a split second and Rome had hard time processing it. He could feel Pick’s anger that rised in the older man immediately. Without even realizing it, he stepped out of the shadow, glaring daggers at the journalist who dared to say such words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rome could hear the king shouting for silence in the background, but he didn’t hear anything else, because Pick’s anger flooded through his whole being. Pick’s thoughts were focusing on destroying and Rome’s mind was too slow to process what he was doing to stop him - seconds later the chair the offending journalist was sitting on crashed into pieces right under him, making him fall down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a bit of chaos down on the courtyard and Rome barely managed to catch his partner before Pick fell down with exhaustion. Rome felt the wave of exhaustion also draining him, but he had to drag Pick away from everyone’s eyes before anyone notices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment they entered the hallway that provided them with a little bit of privacy, Pick slumped down the wall, blinking confusedly. Rome looked at him with worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pii, the first rule of magic, you can’t  use your own strength. You need to take the energy from something. Usually it’s the earth, or the elements,” he explained. “You can’t take it from yourself otherwise it will destroy you. You did such small thing but you used the energy from within yourself, that’s why you are so drained now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pick stared at him with empty eyes, barely holding on. “I’m sorry,” he whispered weakly, “he said bad things about you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rome touched his forehead to his, running his fingers through Pick’s hair gently. Something transpired between them, some sort of energy and suddenly Pick felt better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, we need to get somewhere private,” the wave of exhaustion hit Rome like a train after he gave some of his energy to Pick, but Pick was now able to stand so he decided to slowly head to the library, which was closest to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hidden by the bookcases, there was a cozy sofa which was one of Rome’s favourite hiding spots. Dragging his feet there, he helped Pick to get there, until they were both half sitting, half lying with Pick leaning on Rome. Rome held him close, gently caressing Pick’s hair as they rested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did this before too, right?” Rome spoke into the silence, “When you went to save me. You used magic. That’s the real reason you fainted, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that I somehow... I don’t know. I just thought about it and it happened. “ Pick’s voice was so tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell dad?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t get an answer because Pick just softly slipped into sleep. Rome smiled gently, they can always talk later. He had to make sure that Pick won’t do anything stupid like this ever again - draining his own energy out completely like this. That was incredibly dangerous, but Rome couldn’t blame him. They both had so much to learn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rome slipped into slumber shortly after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rome woke up with a scare, there was a shadow in the room watching them and it took him long disoriented seconds to realize it was the king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad you scared me,” Rome whispered sleepily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, son. Can we talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rome nodded and that’s when he realized the position they were in, Pick pretty much cuddled in his arms as he slept. Rome’s face flushed and he got nervous because of his father’s reaction, but the king only smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rome gently untangled himself from Pick, doing his best to not wake him up, and then he and his dad went a bit away so they could talk freely while letting Pick sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king was silent for long seconds, staring into empty space and thinking. Rome didn’t like not knowing what’s going on in his head at the moment. He knew dad must be mad because of what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad please don’t scold him,” he pleaded. “I already talked to him and he knows he made a mistake. Also he is deadly exhausted because of how much his own energy he used…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king sighed. “That chair ended up completely rotten. A bit messy but impressive job. Nobody can suspect a thing. Did you talk to him about the energy use? Because what he did was stupid and dangerous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Just briefly but I’ll explain him again once he rests. He just wanted to protect me, don’t be mad at him…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not mad, son. I’m just worried about you. Neither of you knows what you are doing, we all have so much to learn. You need to be careful. If a word gets out… We need to keep this all secret at least until you two know what you are doing. To protect you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rome nodded. He understood his father’s concerns. He himself was worried too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I won’t interrupt you any more. Go rest now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rome smiled at him and the king left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he returned back to the couch, Pick was looking at him sleepily. He still looked so exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright?” he asked, barely holding his eyes open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Rome smiled at him, sitting down on the sofa and putting Pick’s head on his knees. “Sleep Pii. Everything is alright.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is getting a bit angstier than I originaly intended, huh.</p><p>Sorry for the late update, real life got a bit busy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. VIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Few days passed. Things were slowly getting back to normal. If anything could be called normal at this point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick sat in his office. He was taking a break from work, sure, but he decided he could clean and declutter the place. It was long overdue anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome was currently sleeping in a chair in a corner of the room. He was reading some book and then eventually fell asleep. The prince has basically buried himself in books. He was latching on any information about soulmate magic he could find, and about magic in general. He then teached Pick things. They both had so much to learn and Rome took it upon himself to teach Pick all he knew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After all that happened, they developed awful kind of separation anxiety, despite the fact that thanks to their telepathic bond they knew that the other one was okay - but Rome had hard time being alone or even being away from Pick for longer than a few minutes, needing the reassurance that Pick is here to protect him; and Pick couldn’t bear the thought of not seeing with his own eyes that Rome was okay - so they basically decided to spend all of the possible time together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome became even more clingy than before, not that Pick minded; hugging, or even only holding onto Pick’s arm, onto his shirt when they stood next to each other, just to make sure Pick was still there with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's not like Pick was better with that. He was never the best one with affection and touches, but now he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to touch Rome in some way, just to make sure he was still there, that he didn’t disappear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went to therapy. They couldn’t speak about the magic and their bond, however there were still many issues to address. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Therapy was doing wonders to both of them, even after only few times, especially Rome. Pick realised that Rome should have gone to a few sittings long before - back when he lost his mum and didn’t know how to deal with it. It would work wonders with all the pain Rome had to bear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a knock on the door that brought Pick out of his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir Pick, there is a guest waiting for you,” the maid announced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick was confused. Who could be visiting him? Who would they even let enter the castle during this kind of times? Glancing in the direction of sleeping Rome, he could see that the boy was already awake, looking at him, softly urging him to go with a smile on his lips. Pick would swear he could feel some sort of satisfaction and maybe smugness radiating from him, but he couldn’t decipher it. It almost felt as if Rome was hiding something, but that was a thought for later. Glancing at the boy one last time to make sure he will be okay left alone for a while, Pick followed the maid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Porshe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick wasn’t sure what he expected but he definitely never expected to see his best friend. Well, the other best friend after Rome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick and Porshe basically grew up together. They both came to work at the castle together, however after a while Porshe got offer for scholarship and decided to go pursue his studies first and so he left. They haven’t seen each other in years, and despite trying to stay in touch, they were both always way too busy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So seeing his old time friend standing right in front of him, Pick was overwhelmed with emotions and he even run to hug him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here? I thought you were still busy with your internship?” he asked immediately after he let his friend go; coughing a bit awkwardly after he realized what he had just done, straightening himself. “Dude I missed you,” he mumbled, ashamed of his reaction. He was getting too sensitive lately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Porshe laughed at him. “I missed you too, man. I’m sorry I didn’t contact you for such a long time but everything was quite busy. It still is, actually. But the prince contacted me, saying you might need a friend. I heard that something happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rome… Rome called you?” Pick felt his heart swelling with affection for the prince. Did he really just contacted his best friend and asked him to come?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Porshe smiled,  “So if you want to talk, I came here to listen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But things are so complicated, could he even tell to Porshe about anything from what happened?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can tell him everything, P’Pick.” Rome suddenly appeared at the door. “Hello P’Porshe,“ he smiled brightly at the visitor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Porshe bowed deeply. “Nice to see you again, your highness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on P’, you know I hate it when people do that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Porshe grinned and opened his arms for a hug, which Rome happily accepted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is Emma?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick wasn’t the only one who missed his old time friend. Emma was Rome’s close friend, but then she fell in love with Porshe and decided to follow him when he left - and to broaden her horizons and also study, based on what she said. But they all knew that she was just blindly following her boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She misses you, little one,” Porshe answered fondly, “She wanted to come with me, but couldn’t make it at the end. She will come as soon as possible though. She is worried about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you please tell her I’m okay? I know she’ll believe it more if you are the one to tell her that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Porshe looked at him, eyeing him skeptically “Are you really okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome’s face fell for a second and he hesitated. Pick wanted to reach for him and hold his hand, but before he could move, Rome put on his smile again. “Yes. I’m okay. And I’m not gonna interrupt you any more, I just wanted to greet you. I’m sure you have a lot of to talk about. And P’Pick? It’s okay to tell P’Porshe </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rome are you sure about that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. He is your best friend. If you couldn’t trust him, who could you trust then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s not the point, Pii. Tell him. He can give you another perspective and peace of mind</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>but-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No buts” Rome raised his hand to stop his protests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Porshe stared at them, confused. Pick sighed. This is gonna be a long story.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“P’Porshe, I will see you later,” Rome waved at them and then he was gone. Pick wondered if he is okay. He could tell that Rome was in a good mood, satisfied how he managed to surprise Pick and make him happy with the unexpected visit, but there was a shadow behind that and Pick wasn’t sure if Rome is going to be okay being alone while Pick talks with his guest…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So…” Porshe started immediately,  “I heard the official news. And some rumours. It surprises me how gossips travel sometimes. So… what really happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick raised an eyebrow at him. Was he really there to offer his ears to a friend or was he there for gossips? But Porshe’s expression was serious and Pick trusted his oldest friend with his life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you want to, I don’t know, wash up and change and rest a bit first? The travel must have been exhausting, wasn’t it?” he asked sceptically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not as much as the security check I had to go through before they let me inside the castle. And that despite me coming based on the prince’s direct invitation! They went through all my luggage!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for that mate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I get it. Okay, I’ll freshen up first, but then you tell me everything that’s bugging you. You look like a zombie. When was the last time you slept properly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick wasn’t sure what to answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>x</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Porshe freshened up, they sat down with some snacks and tea. And Pick, despite his initial hesitation, just told Porshe everything. Everything just flooded out of him, all the events of things and his concerns and fears. Porshe listened, without interrupting, without judging, trying to make a sense in what was Pick telling him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How exactly did you know where to find Rome after he disappeared?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m… not sure,” Pick hesitated, trying to remember. Everything from that day seeming a bit blurred in his mind. “I just somehow knew? As if I had some sort of sixth sense to know  where Rome is? I mean, right now, I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>know, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he is in the room next to where we are. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So that day I just somehow knew where to go and I just ran to there. I don’t know how I knew. I just did. And would you believe that it wasn’t even far? He held Rome still on the castle grounds, in the abandoned offices. I’m not sure how he planned to get away with this?” Pick could feel anger and desperation flooding through him only remembering everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Porshe nodded. He well remembered the old office building. He used to work there before he decided to leave for studies. The building got closed shortly before he left - as everyone moved into newer and more modern space. The old building ended up abandoned and nobody apparently started to use it to this day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you can read Rome’s thoughts,” Porshe mused over his cup of tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, yeah? We are still figuring it out…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How exactly does it work? Can you hear what is he thinking now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, not completely… I can tell that he is not that far away and he feels happy at the moment. I would know when he is sad or scared… And he can feel the same about me. Sometimes, we can hear each other’s direct thoughts. We can talk in our minds... But we are still figuring it out. It seems that Rome is better at both blocking his thoughts from me and hearing mine… I mean, he managed to hide that you are coming. While I’m basically unable to hide my thoughts from him and while I don’t mind… it’s a bit embarrassing sometimes,” he laughed awkwardly, “But we are still not sure how it all works. It seems that it got triggered that day… Porshe, I don’t understand it and that scares the shit out of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for not being here for you,” Porshe sighed softly, putting his mug on the table. “I mean, I’m awfully busy but that doesn’t change the fact hat I should be there for my friend when he needs me. Well, it’s still a secret but Emma is pregnant and it’s been even busier because of that and I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>EMMA IS PREGNANT??!?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pick didn’t hear rest of Porshe’s sentence over Rome shocked yell inside his head. Rome dropped everything he was doing and ran towards them. Pick knew he was doing his best not to listen to their conversation but that statement was so surprising...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude I hope you didn't plan to hide it from Rome because he is on his way to yell at you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that moment Rome stormed inside the room, stumbling over his feet. Pick caught him before he could fall and hurt himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emma is pregnant???!” Rome’s voice wasn’t as harsh because he gasped for air and because of the position he was in, with Pick holding him close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Porshe stared at them shocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That… That was scary…” he mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome straightened himself, his eyes shooting daggers at Porshe. “Answer me P’,” he demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Porshe shivered involuratingly. It was strange how someone as sweet as Rome could turn into someone this intimidating in a split of a second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. We are expecting a child. She didn’t tell you because she wanted to tell you personally, but then work held her back from visiting you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is she working? She should be resting! Why would anyone make her work? I can order everyone to let her rest, no work, I’m the future king, I can do that… Oh my god, I’ll be an uncle? P’Pick, Emma is gonna have a baby! ….. We can play with a baby!” Rome seemed to have a bit of a meltdown and Pick just stared at him fondly and Porshe seemed amused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Rome suddenly halted, “but where are you going to live? Will I even be able to see your baby? I won’t be able to play with them if you live far away…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Porshe sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well actually, that’s another secret we wanted to tell you some other time...But we are coming back! It’s time for me to finish my internship and I was offered a place at the vet clinic right here at the castle. And Emma can do her work from home, if she wishes. So you’ll be able to play with our baby as much as you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome beamed at him, though Pick could feel he was still shocked. Saying that Pick himself was shocked would be an understatement. Porshe is going to be a father??!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll need some time to process this,” Rome turned to Pick, “Pii, they are having a baby!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I’m also surprised,” Pick replied softly, ruffling Rome’s hair. The younger smiled at him fondly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Porshe looked at them intently, analyzing their interaction. “Right, as if I didn’t hear even more shocking things today,” he mumbled sarcastically, “I’m the one who needs to process everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Let’s go eat dinner and then you can rest?” Rome offered, grabbing Pick’s arm. He was tense now, despite the fact that he was smiling and Pick wasn’t sure what caused that change. Rome’s emotions were confusing him to the point where he wasn’t sure which emotions are Rome’s and which his own.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. IX.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Rome excused himself immediately after dinner. He could feel headache creeping upon him and he was so, so badly tired. He wasn’t sure what caused it, he felt okay until while ago. So, he decided to call it night and just go to bed. Maybe read a bit before sleep, curl himself</span> <span>in his bed comfortably, wrap himself into his duvets. Yes, sounded like a plan. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes caught Pick’s for a moment, the later looking at him worriedly, but Rome smiled at him. He was okay, just tired. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it would be nice to cuddle with Pick for a while, even simple hug would do, but Rome wasn’t that selfish to take Pick away from his friend who he didn’t see in ages, just because of his own needs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rome felt a bit weird but he couldn’t place it, it was as if loneliness creeped upon him. When he entered his room, it suddenly felt so big and empty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome shrugged that throught away. He was just tired - he needed to sleep. It was still early but who cares.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Picking up some comfy pyjamas, he headed to his bathroom. The bathroom was way too big to be used by just one person… But it never occurred to him until now </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> big it actually was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood in front of the mirror, looking at his reflection and he suddenly didn’t recognize himself. He was pale and lost some weight recently. Dark circles under his eyes were a reminder of the nightmares that greeted him every night. He didn’t look healthy at all and he wondered what he should do with that. How to be that happy cheery boy again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a dark shadow in the corner of his eye, caught by his peripheral vision; Rome blinked it away. The light in the room suddenly seemed darker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, stripping from his clothes and entering the bath. His mind was playing tricks on him, he knew that, the headache getting stronger. He decided to just shower quickly, so he could bury himself in the safety of his bed. What was it about feeling safe when hidden under the blankets anyway? It didn’t make any sense when you think about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The warm water hit his body and it was incredibly relaxing. He felt his head spinning, probably from the hot steam. Closing his eyes and opening them again, he suddenly felt fear enveloping him. Shadows danced behind his eyes and it was hard to blink them away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rational part of his brain knew that there was nothing to be worried about. This was his bathroom, his room, his safe place. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that his mind was just playing tricks on him, that there was nothing bad happening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other part of his brain though, froze completely. The water running from the shower head felt cold suddenly and Rome found it hard to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Curling himself into a ball while the water was still running around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was this panic attack or what was happening?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know and he was scared. Scared of what is happening with him, with his mind, scared of being scared, of being alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rome? Rome!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Pick was there, holding him close. Rome could see the water seeping into Pick’s clothes, but his brain wasn’t processing it. Pick seemed worried, scared even, but it didn’t make any sense to Rome. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick was saying something, but Rome couldn’t understand his words. But his voice was calming him, as it always did. Pick was warm, holding Rome close and Rome suddenly become a bit aware of his surroundings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pii…” he breathed out. Everything around them was wet, the water still running.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god, Rome…” Pick leaned away a bit to look at the younger boy, “you scared me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Rome whispered, surging forward to hold onto Pick tight, hiding his face in his chest; he could feel his heartbeat and that meant he was alive, that everything is okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Pick ran his hand soothingly through Rome’s wet hair, over his back and then up again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Rome took a deep breath, “...I don’t know. I wanted… to go to bed quickly. But then everything felt so empty and I was so scared and I’m sorry-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Pick shushed him gently. “Let’s get you dry and warm first, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when the whole situation seeped in, their position, Rome naked and Pick’s clothes fully soaked from the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Embarrassment. Embarrassment hit him like a wave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome’s first intuition was to cover himself, but he forced himself to turn around to switch off the still running water, while Pick slowly got up to reach for a towel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence in the room was suddenly deafening, only their breaths and heartbeats could be heard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shush,” Pick wrapped him into the towel before Rome’s thoughts could spiral away again. He didn’t seem bothered by the state of his own clothes, helping Rome to get dry and dressed into his pajamas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pick rummaged through Rome’s closet to find something dry to wear and Rome just dragged himself to bed. The exhaustion he felt earlier was hundred times worse now and the headache threatened to kill him soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lying down and closing his eyes, he didn’t even notice the moment Pick laid next to him, until he was enveloped in warm embrace. Pick brought Rome close to his chest, gently caressing his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was warm and calming and cosy and Rome wanted nothing but sleep, but then there was heavy guilt filling his mind; he should have taken care of himself, he shouldn’t bother Pick like this--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it. You are not bothering me in any way. I want to be there for you and protect you always,” Pick spoke softly, embracing Rome closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Rome mumbled. He looked at Pick, properly looked at him, and he could see how tired the other man was. Dark circles under his eyes matching his own, he didn’t look exactly okay. Rome felt worried after realizing that, he was selfishly buried in his own head this whole time, not realizing that Pick has trouble coping with things too. Maybe he just didn’t want to pay attention; ignoring the problem until it goes away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to sleep now or do you want to talk?” Pick’s voice was gentle as always and Rome felt startled being interrupted from his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I don’t know… what to talk about…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mind is a mess. Try to putting it into words for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know where to start.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the middle maybe? or at the end? Just talk to me please,” there was a plea in Pick’s voice and Rome felt his heart hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. For burdening you constantly. For being so dependant on you. I'm so sorry.” He wanted to cry now and he fighted it, not wanting to upset Pick even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick heaved a sigh, holding him tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rome. Remember one thing. No matter what, no matter the circumstances, no matter anything, you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a burden to me. Please don’t think of yourself like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pii... “ Rome shifted in Pick’s embrace so he could kiss Pick’s cheek. He swallowed his tears and did his best to smile. “Thank you,” he whispered before laying back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick hummed in answer and they laid in silence then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was warm and comfortable and Rome felt himself slowly falling asleep. He wasn’t sure if Pick was awake or not, but he decided to do as asked, to put his thoughts into words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what happened,” he started softly, barely above whisper. Pick squeezed him gently to let him know he was listening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I wanted to go to bed quickly... but then I noticed in the mirror how unhealthy I look. Pii, I look like a ghost… I think it scared me… the bathroom was suddenly so big and I felt so alone and I was so scared and I don’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>I was afraid of… And then you came. I’m grateful you did but I’m sorry I interrupted your time with P’Porshe…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop apologising, will you? I was about to let him go rest anyway, he was tired from the travel.” Pick reached for Rome’s hand, entwining their fingers together. Rome took assurance in it, assurance that it really is okay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think Emma and Porshe can really raise a baby?” Rome spoke again after few moments of silence, “I mean, Emma is so young… I don’t remember her ever telling me she wanted kids and now she expects one? I mean, a child, a baby, a living human? Isn’t it too much to take care of one? She is too young to be a mother!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is an adult, just as Porshe is,” Pick reminded him gently. “And I guess it was a bit irresponsible from them, yeah… Porshe told me it wasn’t planned. But-” Pick stopped Rome from protesting with a quick kiss “I do understand your worries but also have faith in them. It’s gonna be okay. That child is going to be pampered, having future king as their uncle and all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess… I’m just worried about her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understable. But don’t think too much. I think you should talk to her once she arrives. Tell her all your worries. Hear her perspective.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Rome got more comfortable, closing his eyes to let himself finally sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pick?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want a puppy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...for a second I thought you'd tell me you want a baby too. I’m not ready to deal with that,” Pick laughed, kissing Rome’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome chuckled and then he felt himself finally slipping into sleep, warm and safe.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. X.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Spending early morning at the graveyard was the last thing Pick would expect to do, but here they are. Rome was sitting in front of his mother’s grave, silently talking to her, while Pick stood just at a small distance, to give them privacy, but making sure Rome knew he was just a few steps away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The queen didn’t have any big fancy tomb as you would expect from royalty, but just a simple grave with a small tombstone. She wanted it that way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was peaceful. The sun was barely getting up and a gentle wind was blowing through their hair. Pick knew Rome was crying, but it didn’t feel like he needed to be comforted right now, what he needed was his time with his mom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick was exhausted. It was way too early and he barely got a bit of sleep after Rome’s meltdown yesterday. But surprisingly, when he woke up, he felt calm and at peace. Which is something he didn’t feel in a really long time. Since everything happened, basically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome was feeling really well too, which was even bigger surprise. It seemed that he himself was confused at that. It was as if some heavy weight left his chest, as if some kind of buzzing of the anxiety in the back of his mind was gone and he was free of it now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He demanded to see his mother - only a few minutes after they woke up - and so that's how they ended visiting the graveyard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome looked ethereal, sitting there. The sun was shining into his face and drying his tears and the wind was messing his hair and Pick felt so incredibly in love at that moment, listening to Rome’s silent words. Pick wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying, but he felt comforted by that gentle voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rome turned to him and got up, reaching his hand towards him. Pick helt it, bringing Rome close to an embrace, wiping his tears softly. He held Rome tigthtly to his chest, kissing his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom,” he spoke, looking at the grave over Rome’s head, “I promise you to always take care of Rome. No matter what, I’ll be by his side, I’ll always protect him, until the last breath I take. I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gentle wind blew around them and Pick knew that the queen was happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome was looking at him with shining eyes, getting on his tiptoes to kiss Pick’s cheek in gratitude. Pick ruffled his hair and they held each other in silence for some more time, enjoying the peace and quietness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loud footsteps interrupted their moment and they broke apart, Pick instinctively pushing Rome behind himself protectively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He relaxed seconds later when he realized it was just Porshe, however seeing his friend’s expression made him tense again. Something bad happened, he just knew it. He could feel Rome clutching onto his shirt in search of comfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here you are!” Porshe couldn’t catch his breath, “everyone is looking for you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Rome’s voice was way too weak. He was scared and Pick brought him close to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That magician… He tried to escape the prison…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome’s legs gave up on him but Pick held him tight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...He was killed by the guards in the process.” Porshe finished before panic consumed Rome’s mind completely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard to process the information. Pick felt blank and what was worse, Rome was motionless in his arms. It was as if he was frozen, his body and mind, thoughts and feelings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he… really… gone?” Rome whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. He is dead now. But we need to get back - the king was worried something might have happened to you when we couldn’t find you. I’m glad that both of you are okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pick had to support Rome all the way back to the palace as Rome’s body couldn’t process the information and refused to cooperate. His thoughts were mess but Pick could feel one important one in between them - relief. Now they could be one hundred percent sure that they are safe. That Rome is safe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The king hugged them both with relief when he saw them. Rome gave up on trying to stand up and just slumped down onto the first surface he saw. Pick sat next to him, gently caressing his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got scared for a minute there, boys. Where were you so early in the morning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We went to visit mom,” Rome replied softly, “I needed to talk to her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The king nodded in understanding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So is he really gone?” Pick asked for confirmation. He wasn’t sure what to think - they thought they were completely safe while that bastard was in the prison planning his escape - well, he couldn’t hurt anyone anymore now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. He is gone. Completely now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think…” Rome started slowly, deliberating his thoughts, “he is indeed gone. Can you feel it, Pii…? That calmness? It’s like… when he was locked up I still could feel his presence? But it was weak and more like some kind of unconscious buzzing in the back of my mind so I didn’t even realize it? And that is now gone. I feel calm now. Can you feel it too, Pii??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Yes I know what you mean.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>x</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rome stood at the balcony, looking down into the garden. It was cold and maybe it wasn’t the best decision to stay there, but he felt at peace. After what happened today, he felt that now forward, he will be okay. Maybe he needed some more sleep and rest (and cuddles!)  but he will be okay. He hoped that P’Pick can finally rest now, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t need to turn around to know that Pick entered the balcony. Was he looking for him? probably. Rome felt warm knowing that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn't you tell my father what you want as a reward for saving me yet? He was asking me about it before,” Rome asked as Pick came closer, hugging him tightly from behind. Rome shivered and it wasn’t just the cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I want,” Pick murmured, placing gentle kiss into Rome’s hair,  “it’s something he is never gonna give me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it? Tell me,” Rome demanded softly, turning around in Pick’s embrace to look at him. Pick’s arms stayed loosely around his waist. It felt warm and cozy and familiar. Rome knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it aloud, to make sure. To know that it was real, that he wasn’t just imagining things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick stared into his eyes, not answering for what felt like an eternity. His stare was piercing and Rome felt it was touching his bare soul. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome was ready to bare his whole heart, his everything, for this man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you,” Pick answered after the silence started to become unbearable. “I want you and nothing else in this world,” his gaze softened and Rome felt his throat tighten and cheeks burning. “But I know your father would never agree with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s… That’s not exactly his decision to make, you know,” Rome managed to get out. He felt all the emotions hitting him at once, mostly excitement and incredible happiness. He surged forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Pick’s neck, hiding his face in his shoulder. Tears escaped his eyes and he knew Pick could feel them when they wetted his skin, but he just couldn’t keep them away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rome?” Pick asked in panic. He wasn’t sure what’s exactly happening and how to deal with it. He was never good with dealing with Rome’s tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” Rome sniffed softly, “I’m just happy.” He felt Pick’s arms tightening around him, his palm gently caressing his back. “I mean, it’s not like I didn’t know, but hearing it makes everything even more real…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Rome,” Pick pulled back a bit, his tone serious, “Can you really accept me? You will become the king one day and I’m just a mere servant. I don’t think I can ever-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I will become the king. But did that fact stop us before? You are the most important person in my life. You are my best friend. I trust you with my life. You saved me when nobody else could. I feel safe with you. I love you. You make me the happiest. Of course I can accept you.” Rome still sniffed through his words but he said them without even a trace of hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could see hope rise in Pick’s face. Despite that, he still decided to protest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No buts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pick drew back to look at him. He reached out to gently touch Rome’s cheek. The soft caress tingled slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome looked back at him, hope in his eyes. “Pii. You said you want me? I’m already all yours. My whole heart and my soul.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick leaned down and joined their lips together. They lost themselves in a gentle yet breathtaking kiss, soft ‘I love you’s whispered in between.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After long moments of comfortable silence they decided to go back inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The halls of the castle were silent and dark and empty and Rome could feel fear creeping up to him. He never liked darkness and it was worse these past weeks. He reached out and held Pick’s arm. Pick held him close protectively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why were you outside anyway?” Pick asked into the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I needed some fresh air. And it’s so peaceful, looking at the garden….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they reached Pick’s room, Rome made himself comfortable on his bed, reaching for the warmth of its covers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pick was smiling fondly and Rome looked at him in wonder, a bit confused maybe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have something for you,” Pick said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For me?” Rome questioned, not knowing what to expect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pick opened one of the drawers next to his bed and then took something out of it. He sat next to Rome, handing him a book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome stared at the book in his hands, almost dropping it. His favourite book of fairytales. The one he lost on that awful day. He was sure he would never see it again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick smiled at him, gently kissing his temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did my best to repair it. It’s not as good as new since it was quite drashed, but I tried,” he scratched his head, nervous now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome stared at him, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. This book meant so much for him. It was a memory of his mum - but also his gate to the fairytale world. To the world where love always wins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he whispered, overwhelmed by emotions. Pick held him close and Rome hugged him tight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>x</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After yet another emotional night and conversation whispered under the moonlight, both young men agreed to talk about some importants things with the king.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick was nervous when they entered the dining room for breakfast, but Rome felt finally free.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad, we wanted to tell you something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome smiled at Pick and urged him to say it, entwining their fingers together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The king was watching them with a smile. He knew what they wanted to talk about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pick took a deep breath before starting nervously.  “Sir. I’m not sure how to say this, but… I already promised the queen that I’ll take care of Rome forever and I would like to ask for your blessings too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rome chuckled at Pick’s awkward approach, holding his hand tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In summary, dad, me and Pick are in love with each other,” Rome added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The king was smiling at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do have my blessings, my sons,” he spoke slowly. “Please make sure to take care of each other. Just promise me you’ll be careful. Our world is still not ready to accept relationships like yours. Maybe slowly, surely, we can try to break that. But it won’t be easy. Especially once Rome takes over the throne, people will ask; when he will get a queen, what about heir… I’m not stopping you in any way, I just ask you to be careful. Can you promise me that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course!” The boys grinned at each other happily, finally digging into their breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad, there is one more thing I wanted to tell you,” Rome hesitated, putting his fork down. While Rome knew that his dad would accept their relationship, he wasn’t sure how he would react to this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on,” the king encouraged, showing that he was listening. Pick helt Rome’s hand when he felt his hesitation to breach the topic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I decided… We decided... to not practice magic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The king didn’t seem surprised and so Rome continued: “The burden it brings is too big for me, for us. I don’t think I could handle it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The king nodded, smiling slightly. “It’s your decision. You still need to learn how to handle it, how to handle yourself so we don’t get any accidents when any of you gets too emotional.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. And I know that the magic will always be there, right behind the closed door, but I want that door to stay closed. I’m aware that I could do crazy things with it if I wanted, we both could, but… It’s too much for me. I want to be a normal person again. As much as it is possible. I don’t know, maybe one day I’ll be strong enough to handle it, but not now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would say I’m a bit sad because you definitely have potential,” the king mused, “you are not ready now, you might be some day. Or never, it’s okay. I support you sons. Pick, do you have anything to add to this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…  fully agree with Rome. Honestly, the whole magic thing scares the hell out of me, so I’m only happy to stay as far away from it as I can...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then… I hope now we can all finally rest properly. Excuse me boys but you both look like ghosts. What would you say about a little vacation by the sea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were both more than happy to agree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-end-</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>